Another Account
by PoisonedChuugoku
Summary: A gasp made him look up into the sky. Robin's jaw couldn't help but drop open at the sight of a gigantic titan's head peering over the side of the wall. "T-That titan...," Key stuttered, "... T-That titan is taller then the wall?" An account of SnK from a member of the Survey Corps, Robin Chang.
1. Chapter 1

"Everyone!" His deep blue eyes flickered towards their squad leader. The man seemed to be glaring intensely at the giant trees before them. He couldn't tell though. How could he tell with Commander Shadis facing away?

"Prepare for battle!" Immediately, every member of the caravan grew more cautious, the stress appearing on their faces. Shadis led them into the giant trees, urging his horse to pick up its speed.

"WE HAVE ONE TARGET," the commander shouted, "TAKE IT DOWN, EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING YOU DO!" At this, one by one, soldiers gripped their reins even tighter then before.

"DISTANCE TO TARGET, 400m," one soldier shouted.

"HERE IT COMES!" He looked briefly over his shoulder. Behind him sat one of his good friends, Domino Vargas. The man had an excited grin on his face. He could understand. This might be humanity's first successful attack against _them_. The titans. Ahead, Shadis pulled away from the group while shouting over his shoulder once again.

"SPLIT INTO FIVE GROUPS, JUST LIKE DURING PRACTICE!"

"ROGER THAT!" The group began to do just what he said, weaving away from each other until everyone was in position. Not once did they ever stop their horse's looked up. Ahead of him rode his friends Chase Hwang, Jordan Lee, Alex, and Josh. His eyes then traveled to the group to their right. Key Ross, Casper Carriedo, Teresa Soong, Domino, and his sister Melissa. His twitched into a slight smile before Shadis shouted again.

"TO ALL TEAMS! SWITCH TO THREE-DIMENSIONAL MANEUVER GEAR!" Quickly, he pulled out his blade and aimed into the trees. Pressing the trigger, the engine on his belt began to whir and a cord flew out at lightning speed, catching one of the branches. Immediately, he could feel the pull of the cord and he was lifted into the air. His horse stopped along with the others as all five began to swing from branch to branch, towards the giant monstrosity.

"STRIKE FROM ALL DIRECTIONS AT ONCE!" Their team flew around at rapid speed. His eyes narrowed at the creature. Behind it, he noticed the commander barreling towards its weak spot.

"HAVE A TASTE OF THE POWER OF HUMAN-KIND!"

Thus, their battle began.

* * *

_**The year was 845. **_

_**On that day, humanity received a reminder.**_

_**A reminder of the dread and fear that was life under their rule...**_

_**... The humiliation of being caged like birds.**_

* * *

As a young boy, Robin Chang had grown up with tales of the world beyond the walls from his parents. Tobias and Lena Chang had been part of the Survey Corps at the time. When they weren't on missions, the two were at home, exciting their children with the things they had seen. Lands of green and hills with giant trees almost as tall as the walls. They never said anything about the titans though, something that Robin was glad of.

Tobias had been a short man of 164 cm with long, dark brown hair. Robin had taken after him the most appearance wise. However, his blue eyes and witty humor came from his mother. Lena had been taller than her husband, 170 cm, and seemed almost fragile with her innocent eyes and silky black hair. But she had a sharp tongue and a morbid sense of humor, something that her husband loved the most about her. The four of them lived in the Trost district, the village that stood just outside of Wall Rose towards the south.

When the two adults would leave for excursions, Robin took care of his sister, Melissa. She was five years younger than him and appeared more like their mother. She also had blue eyes, however, her personality came from their father, a kind and caring man who _always_ spoke his mind.

It then came the day when their two beloved parents did not return home. When this occurred, the siblings had been in the gathered crowd and had watched as the injured passed by. With no sign of their parents, Melissa had pushed past the spectators and ran to the front where the commanding officer stood.

"Where's my momma and papa? I don't see them," she had said. Tears had begun to fall down her cheeks when Robin had made his way to her. The commander didn't seem able to say anything, as he remained silent when Robin approached. The boy hugged his sister when she rushed to him and his gaze had traveled to the officer. The man seemed like he was holding back tears. So, Robin gulped and held onto Melissa. His voice was soft as he spoke, yet when his sister had questioned the commander, everyone else had fallen silent. They could hear every word he said.

"I think," he began, "that momma and papa were captured." She looked up at him.

"Captured?" Robin nodded slowly.

"This group came back first while everyone else that isn't here were captured." Melissa's eyes became sadder.

"Really? When do you think they'll be back?" Robin had swallowed back some of the bile in his throat. He felt guilty for lying.

"I-I think they're waiting for us. They're waiting f-for when the Survey Corps c-can send enough people to rescue them." Melissa's eyes had then shone up in determination.

"I know they'll rescue them," she said confidently, "They're the Survey Corps! They can do anything!" Behind her, the commanding officer wiped at his eyes.

"And when they do find out where they are," Melissa then said, "I want to go with them! And rescue momma and papa!" Robin's blood had frozen as he stared down at his sister with wide eyes. The rest of the crowd were holding their breaths. The commanding officer stared at Robin in shock. Then, the boy smiled sadly.

"Y-Yeah," he agreed, "B-But you're still small. T-To rescue them, y-you would need to be bigger." Melissa huffed.

"Then I'll get bigger," she declared, "And I'll join the military!" She then blinked up at him.

"You'll help too, right Robin? Momma and papa would want to see you too!" Robin gulped once more, pulling her back into his arms and nodding. He couldn't say anything. He hadn't wanted her to see his tears.

He had been thirteen and she had been eight.

Unfortunately, Melissa had grown impatient and pestered him to join the trainees the following year. And she followed right behind him. Melissa had taken after her mother in many ways and her height was one of them. She was already 156 cm, putting her just taller than Robin's ears. Plus, because of her determination, Melissa's features had matured ever so slightly, making her appear to be just a year younger than himself.

Robin wasn't sure how that happened.

The training had been a grueling experience. However, over the next couple years, the two had grown close with eight others in their class; Key Ross, Chase Hwang, Domino Vargas, Josh(Who never told them his last name), Jordan Lee, Casper Carriedo, Teresa Soong, and Alex(Another who found that last names were unimportant). The ten were almost always together.

And this carried on into their final grades, with every one of them being placed in the top ten. Robin had been seventh while Melissa had been eighth, a huge accomplishment considering that she was twelve at the time.

Once they graduated, Melissa then expressed her interest in joining the Survey Corps, something that Robin had to agree upon. Since she was young, she still held onto that string of hope Robin had given her about their parents, even after being told that titans _never_ take prisoners. He joined her when it was time to choose. And surprisingly for them, all of their friends also did so.

They were from the 95th Trainee Squad.

The only known graduating class in which every one of the members in the top ten had joined the Survey Corps.

* * *

Four years later, the gate opened before them and Robin gave a sigh. He urged his horse forwards, following the small band of soldiers before him.

_It had been going so well_, he thought, _until the_ _others showed up_.

Sadly, Robin glanced around him, not meeting the eyes of the gathered crowd. Instead, his attention was drawn to his fellows. Many of them had injuries of some kind. Casper had lost an arm. Another soldier had lost his jaw. Most of them had bruises and bleeding wounds. Robin himself had lost his left eye. And they were all tired. So very, very tired.

He sadly closed his remaining eye. Jordan had been killed, as well as Teresa. Their bodies had been some of the ones that they had thrown off the wagons in order to escape. The only thing their friends had to remember them were their dog tags.

Melissa had taken Teresa's death the hardest. The two had become extremely close since they were the only girls. Teresa taught Melissa about the things girls needed to know, things that Robin didn't have the courage to talk about. It was funny really. He was able to take down a titan 15m in height without so much as flinching. Yet he was unable to talk about the secrets that were the opposite gender. His other friends found this extremely amusing and would tease him constantly.

"Moses! MOSES!" Robin looked up to see an older woman push through the crowd and grabbing onto Commander Shadis. The whole caravan came to a stop.

"Excuse me," she cried, "My son... I can't see my son Moses... What... What happened to him?!" Robin found himself unable to turn away from the scene. It reminded him from a time long before...

Shadis looked over to Key, who stood beside his horse. The saddle was full of limbs, wrapped in cloth to hide from civilian sight.

"That's Moses' mother... Bring _it_ here." Key gulped before nodding. He reached to the saddle of his horse and pulled off one of the wrapped bundles. Then, he handed it to the commander. The commander, in turn, gave the bundle to the woman. She stared in shock before opening it with gentle care. She let out a wail, dropping to her knees and clutching the right hand of her son to her chest.

"I'm sorry," Shadis said softly, "That's all we were able to recover..."

After a moment of silence, the only sound being the woman's sobs, her voice began whispering.

"My son... But... My son... He has been useful... Hasn't he?" She lifted her head.

"IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE ANYTHING OUTSTANDING," she shouted, tears falling, "HE CONTRIBUTED! HE CONTRIBUTED TOWARDS HUMANITY'S RETALIATION, DID HE NOT?!" The crowd was silent as they waited for the commander's answer. Robin shut his eye, tightening his grip on the reins of his horse. Beside him, Melissa watched the scene with rapt attention, her face blank.

"... Of course!" Shadis slowly turned his gaze to the dirt road. After another moment, Shadis shook his head.

"... No...," he said, "The exploration... This time again... We...! ...IT WAS ALL FOR NAUGHT! WE DIDN'T MAKE ANY PROGRESS AT ALL!" Key looked away from the commander, gritting his teeth. Domino and Chase looked down at their feet. Casper raised his remaining arm and wiped away tears. Josh and Alex both sat stock still on their horses, expressions blank.

"I'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT AN INCOMPETENT...! TOYING AROUND WITH THE LIVES OF OUR SOLDIERS...," Shadis continued, "WE COULDN'T EVEN FIND OUT WHERE THEY COME FROM! WE DIDN'T DISCOVER THE FIRST THING ABOUT THEM!"

Whispers began to come from the crowd. Shadis stood with the help of another soldier and the two led the group away. Robin looked back and saw hateful glares. But then, he saw a boy throw a rock at another man's head before the girl with him dragged him off into one of the alleys. A tug on his cloak turned his attention away from the civilians and to his sister.

"Are you okay?" Robin stared at her for what seemed like forever. Then, he shook his head.

"No... I don't think I am."


	2. Chapter 2

Robin stared down into the bottom of his glass. Beside him was his friend Key, the tall blond male idly stirring his water with a straw. With them were their six other friends. Each of them was silent as the sun set in the far west, outside of the walls.

The eight were sitting around a table just outside of a food stand, the man selling many different types of cakes and other desserts. However, their eating and silent drinking was in remembrance of their other friends Teresa and Jordan. Whenever Robin closed his eyes, he could see Teresa laughing while she cut into a titan's flesh with her blades, her long black braids flying out behind her. He could see Jordan's cocky grin as the green eyed man watched Teresa's glee from afar. Had it really been just hours before that the two had laughed and smiled beside them?

The group thought to themselves about these things, these small, tiny details that they never really paid attention to before. They thought about these things at the table in the market within Shiganshina, their wounds forgotten. Key had requested from the commander that his team, his friends, had a break. They were required to report back to Trost once they had done so. Thus, the eight sat quietly, helping each other get over the deaths of their fellows.

Robin could never remember a time when they had _not_ been there for each other. _Those two_ had been as close as any one else. One glance and they knew exactly what to do and exactly when to do it. In all honesty, Robin wasn't that surprised that they had died _helping_ each other.

"Hey, Robin?" The blue eyed male looked up from his glass to his younger sister.

"Yeah?" She was quiet.

"I thought about it for a long time..." The others raised their gazes up to the youngest in their group.

"... Why did you lie?" Robin raised an eyebrow before taking a small sip from his cup.

"About what?"

"Momma and papa." The older of the two siblings froze. He swallowed the water and put the half-empty glass onto the table. Melissa was staring at him with unnerving blue eyes. Robin could practically feel them piercing into him, and gave a inward shudder. An angry Melissa was an unwanted Melissa. With a sigh, he turned to meet her gaze.

"Would you have wanted... To know the truth? You were only _eight_ Melissa..." He watched as her lip curled.

"I was old enough to _understand_," she hissed, "If only you told me!"

"If only," Robin muttered, gaze drifting down to his glass again, "Something like that isn't something a child wouldn't _ever_ want to hear..."

"There you go again with _that_," Melissa said, rolling her eyes, "I'm sixteen Robin! I'm not a child anymore!"

"You are to me," he replied, glaring. The two's heated gazes struck like lightning, neither blinking. Melissa opened her mouth to say something when all of a sudden, the ground shook beneath their feet. Robin's glass shuddered and fell off the table, smashing on the tiled ground. They all leapt to their feet. Then, the rumbling stopped.

"What the _hell_ was that," Domino asked, glancing around. It was silent. Robin's eyes met Melissa's and narrowed. _We'll be talking about this later. _

A gasp made him look up into the sky. Robin's jaw couldn't help but drop open at the sight of a gigantic titan's head peering over the side of the wall.

"T-That titan," Key stuttered, "T-That titan is taller then the wall?!" Robin couldn't move as he stared. The beast gave a roar, the very sound making the ground beneath them tremble. Then, there was a mighty crack.

Rocks and debris flew from where the colossal titan was standing. The group separated, activating their 3D maneuver gear and jumping onto the roof tops around them. Robin pulled out his blades, his eyebrows furrowing as he tried to see what was going on.

"I-It-!" He turned to looked at Casper. Even with one arm, the soldier still held one of his swords in his remaining hand. It was shaking.

"I-It broke a hole in the wall!" Robin's eye widened.

"The titans will get through!"

* * *

_**On that day, humanity remembered.**_

_**The dread that was a life under **_**their**_** rule.**_

_**The humiliation of being caged like birds...**_

* * *

Key immediately snapped out of his stupor. His role of leader took over quickly and he turned to his companions.

"Domino, Chase," he yelled, "You're with me! We'll be taking the titans on, give the civilians time to escape!" People were already running towards Wall Maria, many screaming in fear. Robin could understand.

"Alex, you take Josh and help anyone trapped in the rubble," Key continued. Finally, he turned to Robin.

"Robin, you, Melissa, and Casper will help the Garrison! Get as many people onto the boats as you can!" The blue eyed male nodded. As he turned, Key pulled something off from around his neck and tossed it. Robin caught it effortlessly from out of the air before looking down into his palm. Three dog tags. Key's, Teresa's, and Jordan's. On the opposite building, the others also gave their tags to Melissa and Casper.

"Everyone," Key called, "Good luck!"

"Drinks are on me when we get back," Domino said, winking. Chase rolled his eyes, shaking his head with a fond smile.

"They better be good drinks," Josh piped up, smirking before he jumped down into the streets. Alex gave them all a nod, face grim, before he followed. Robin shook his head, chuckling. Then he turned to Melissa and Casper.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Key led Chase and Domino, the three teammates swinging from roof top to roof top with their 3DMGs, dodging pedestrians to get closer to the hole in the wall. Key's eyes were narrowed as a titan came into sight. With a quick glance at Chase, he rushed ahead, swinging under its legs. As it turned to follow him, Chase came up from behind and sliced into the nape of its neck. It hit the ground with a thud.

"Whoo hoo!" Domino flipped out of the reach of another titan's hands before slicing down onto its weak spot. It fell, the steam from its body rising into the air.

* * *

A grin came onto Chase's face as he watched this before it became serious once more.

_We won't be able to close that hole, _he thought, _It's too late. They're already inside. _His attention was drawn to the sound of screaming. Immediately, Chase veered towards the sound. He swung towards the titan with an expression of intense concentration. Just as he was about to slash it with his signature move, something grabbed him.

Key looked over just in time to see a 14m titan lifting a struggling Chase to its mouth.

"CHASE!" He began swinging towards it as fast as he could. But it was too late.

Blood was splattered all over the dirt ground. He couldn't believe it.

Chase was gone.

* * *

Domino glanced over at the sound of Key's cry. But at the sight of his distressed friend and at the fact that Chase was no where to be seen, the man could assume what had happened. A pang in his chest. He closed his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Domino's eyes snapped open, the grip on his swords tightening. He rapidly made his way towards another group of titans. All he could see was red.

As he killed titan after titan, the brown eyed man never looked behind him. He didn't see the giant hand that smacked him, flinging him into a wall.

A crack as his neck was snapped.

Domino died instantly.

* * *

Key couldn't see Domino. He searched with worry, dodging and attacking titans left and right, trying to find him. No luck. However, the sound of pleading made its way to his ears. The sound of footsteps made its way to his ears and he whipped around. It was around 15m and had a huge grin on its face. However, it seemed to be preoccupied with a target.

Looking down to the streets, the soldier could make out a crushed house. There appeared to be two small children there and they seemed to be trying to pull someone out from the wreckage. Key leapt from building to building towards it.

However, before he could even reach the thing, he could feel himself being lifted into the air. Key turned his head towards the children. They were being pulled away from the scene by a guard. Looking back to the open mouth, he closed his eyes.

_Sorry guys... Guess you're on your own._

* * *

Alex held onto Josh's hand with a vice-like grip. Josh had seen one of the titans get too close and tried to stop it. However, his strength was never in physical movement. The titan had grabbed him and crushed him in his hand before dropping him to the ground. Alex waited until Josh's breathing stopped before giving a sigh.

"I guess we didn't do our jobs right Josh," he said.

A titan appeared in the window behind him.


End file.
